wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Colbert Report/Episodes/EpGuide/Episode 441
Production Info Intro Goodbye, Denver! * Dr. Colbert starts the show with his rendition of Rocky Mountain High ** from Denver where he is! * still waiting for McCain to announce his running mate ** with the winner of a radio contest * Who The Fuck Is Sarah Palin? ** a sexy librarian * Emergency talking points fax ** got experience *** Gov of Alaska for 20 minutes (adjust for how long the nights are over there) * Sarah Palin took torch of promise from Hillary ** will shatter hardest highest glass ceiling: the vice presidency * has reached the highest levels of being used a cheap political ploy ** she isn't sure what the vice president every day ** break ties in the Senate, shoot old men in the face *** she's ready on day one Obama's Little Speech * John McCain could be the guy next door ** he owns a lot of houses * shallow exercise in adulation ** FOX said it was a spectacle * they had an Asian guy, Stephen needs to get him one Pundits On TV * pundit Terrell Davis, Denver Broncos leading rusher ** great field position ** used telstrator for the first time * Terrell should be president * as Denver Bronco's leading rusher, Obama hit a home run The Most Shocking Thing At the Democrat Nation Conven * James Carville squinted so hard, his face folded into itself * They invited God ** alienated atheists * Secular Coalition For America (secular.org) * Better Know A Lobby ** Atheist Lobby: Fightin Heathens * Ferel Verment * Lori Lipman Brown ** took an oath on Harold and Kumar Go To Whitecastle * she also lobbies on sex education * Believers gave humanity great works ** Sistine Chapel ** Handel's Messiah ** Global War On Terror * she used hermaphrodites (intersexuals) for her argument ** child born with * What do atheists yell during sex? ** Nothingess ** science ** Charles Darwin * Irving Berlin ** wrote White Christmas * she believes Christmas has become secular * tried to end the interview by having sex with Stephen * would not sing God Bless America with Stephen * took the time from going to hell to talk to Stephen ** go to colbertnation.com to find out more about the Secular Coalition's stance on three-way sex with snakes Interview * John McWhorter ** book: "All about the Beat: Why Hip-Hop Can't Save Black America " * social conservative who supports Barack Hussein Obama * considers himself a black gentleman and starchy ** doesn't believe racism isn't over * racism is like typewriters ** racists don't know how to use computers * the Obamas would spend 8 years being black on TV ** could take some time to do this * hip hop could sample something else that could save black America Epilogue * Dr. Colbert's microwave non-stop for 72 hours to counter the Democrat's "green" convention. ** a giant styrofoam cup attacked him, luckily he had that giant packet of sweet n' low in The C-Desk! Gallery Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Motherload Videos External Tubes *Link Title *Link Title Reviews and Comments